Breeze
by Righteous Kitsune Sennin
Summary: Naruto has a close call with death, which invokes the training of the Sannin Jiraiya. With his tutelage, see how Naruto is forever altered and in return alters the Elemental Nations. Naru/FEM-Sasu


**Just a disclaimer, this Fanfiction was written on my phone so… beware.**

 **Also this is my very first fanfic so don't get your hopes up too high.**

 **This is an original piece and I unfortunately don't own the Naruto Universe, despite my incessant pleads to the Weeaboo Gods.**

 **Now, let me tell you now that this story will not have a Naruto harem and he will not be miraculously powerful enough to beat up Jiraiya by the time he graduates the academy. He will be the strongest of the Genins but not Kakashi. This is a naruto/fem-sasuke fic. Also I plan to make this fic quite long. At least that's the plan, but we'll see where it goes.**

 **Now on with the story. I'm excited!**

The date is October 10th. It has been 5 years since the Kyuubi demon ravaged this land and her people. Many lives were lost and many families torn apart by the blood-stained maw of the demon Fox. The exact body count cannot be determined due to many resting at the bottom of his infernal gullet or completely disintegrated by his breath of fire and chakra attacks, these terrible tailed-beast bombs, the likes of which could take out city blocks. But enough of the past. This is irrevocable.

But the future… now that is a different story. In fact that is this story.

We find a young boy, 5 years old, running for his life. Why, you might ask? Well that is because of the group of drunk middle-aged men chasing him down the quiet backstreet with no resistance from the ANBU hiding in the shadows nor the citizens observing from their windows and shops. Now, you might ask why these men are chasing an innocent young boy through the street. Well that's because this boy is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. He is the pariah of the entire Leaf Village and this day in particular earns him ridicule and violent attacks every year. The anniversary of the Foxes attack hosts a festival in the name of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The festival was an attempt on Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime and Minato's predecessor, but has turned into a spark for the villagers fury for the Fox and therefore, Naruto.

"Please, just leave me alone! What have i done to you?" Naruto cried, mid-stride.

"You know exactly what you've done, you demon!" yelled the man in front, a short, pudgy man with no hair, save a goatee.

"Yeah, just take the beating and die already you murderer." Spat the man behind him with pure rage in his eyes.

Naruto turned down an alley in an attempt to get away from the angry hooligans chasing him. He soon discovers that this was a terrible idea when he sees the brick wall blocking any exit not already blocked by a crazed, angry mob. He turns to face his pursuers and with tears streaming begs "Please don't kill me, please I'm so sorry for whatever I did to you." The men advance on him and he squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to witness his death. He hears the stabbing sound and waits for the pain and ensuing death, but neither come. He eases one eye open and sees the men laying on the ground, all still alive but one, the bald one.

"Shouldn't have violated the Third's law, scum bag." A voice from behind Naruto says, causing him to spin around quickly, frightened. When he does, he comes face to face with an old man with long white hair and a strange outfit on.

"Yo." He says.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"Who, me? Why I'm The Great And Powerful Sage Of Mount Myoboku, The Sannin Jiraiya!" he exclaimed.

Naruto stared wide-eyed. "You're a Sannin?!" he asked.

"Why yes I am. Now come with me, we have some business to attend to." and with that he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and they were gone.

When they reappeared Naruto was lightheaded and dizzy. "What was that?"

"That my boy was a ninja technique called the Shunshin." he said grinning at showing off his skills.

"Cool, can you teach me?" he pleaded.

"We'll see, now come on we've got a meeting?" he ordered.

They strolled through the doors of the Hokage mansion and Jiraiya disregarded the secretary's objections as he threw open the Sandaime's doors yelling suddenly very angry.

"I thought you said you had this situation under control Sensei! Is this what you call control? The kid being murdered in a dark alley on his birthday no less?!" he shouted at the old man.

"Now Jiraiya, i assure you I am doing the best i possibly can but-" he was cut off.

"But your best isn't good enough. I'll help the kid, so don't worry." Jiraiya interrupted, calming down a bit.

With that he spun on his heels and putting a hand on Naruto, guided him out the door and into the night. Needless to say Naruto was shocked. Never had anyone shown that much interest in his well-being or even whether or not he lived.

"Where are we going?" he asked the old sage.

"Well I'll be in the village for a few days, and while I'm here we're gonna whip you into shape so you can protect yourself. So we're going on a camping trip kid. Go get some clothes from your house and a sleeping bag." he explained.

With that Naruto took off in a sprint toward his apartment.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Ok kid, say hello to your new temporary home. Here i will help you start your training to become a real ninja." Jiraiya said.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaims "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, now get to bed kid. See ya in the morning."

 _ **And that's the first chapter folks. This has been fun but I gotta bounce now.**_

 _ **Righteous Kitsune Sennin, signing off**_


End file.
